The shadow of a double life
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: What happens when the Uchiha massacre never happened, what happens when Minato and Kushina were alive? What happens when the shinobi world is in peace? Probably a fairytale planet but….if someone started to live a double life between reality and fantasy?And then disturb the peace and love?


**A/N**: Yes this is the same character from my Akatsuki story called Target. BUT it's a completely different plot.

**Warning**: Contains multi-pairings.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Kakashi-sensei you're old."_ a girl said, laughing at her master catching him in the act.

Coughing as a signal to disguise the situation, the young Kakashi hid his book_. "Have you managed to catch the fish?"_

_"Yes."_ she said pointing to a huge basket full of fish. "_Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are coming."_ She paused and then shoves her hands on her back pockets. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"_Yes_?" He sweat dropped.

"_Reading erotic books in the middle of children is inappropriate including having a nosebleed."_ A self-satisfied grin appeared on the girl's lips.

"_Ahum…well…What do you want to keep this as a secret?"_ He asked not believing he was _giving the satisfaction of having him in her hands._

"_I want to leave early."_

"_What? But this is training and we just arrived."_

"_Or that or I will open my mouth and tell."_

A trail of sweat ran down his temple to his mask. _"Fine, but you won't tell anybody."_

"_Kakashi-sensei we have the fish."_ Sakura said happily. _"Sasuke-kun was in his best, you should have seen him."_ She giggled.

"_I didn't catch that much."_ Naruto said looking at the small amount of fish.

"_You should learn with Sasuke-kun."_ The pink-haired girl said clapping her hands while looking at the Uchiha with hearts on her eyes.

"_He didn't do anything. The only thing he did was to steal my fish."_ Naruto pouted.

"_You're jealous._" Sasuke said.

"_You-!"_ Naruto was interrupted when he saw Sky with her backpack. _"Where-!"_

"_I caught Kakashi-sensei reading his dirty book."_

Immediately Kakashi's eyes became white. _"You promised you wouldn't tell."_

Sky looked back and her sensei and a mischievous grin got formed. He immediately felt a vast regret making a deal with her.

"_He had a huge nosebleed."_ A loud yuk sound was heard from his students.

"_Goodbye everyone."_ Sky said, leaving them.

"_I want to leave too."_ Sasuke said.

"_What? No."_ Sakura stepped in. "_You can't leave. This was supposed to be our camping."_

"_What_?" The Uchiha asked not giving much importance.

"_I mean." _She quickly got super red and laughing nervously. "_This was supposed to be our team camping. Ehehehehe."_

A voice was heard in background._ "CAREFUL SASUKE, SHE PLANNED ON RAPING YOU. AHAHAHAH."_

"_GO TO HELL SKY._" Sakura screamed in rage.

"_AHAHAHAH."_

"_Hn._" Sasuke went to grab his things and then yelled. _"WAIT FOR ME, SKY."_

"_That damn, stupid blue head."_ Sakura cursed.

"_Don't worry, Saura-chan. I will be here with you. "_ Naruto placed an arm around Sakura.

"_Euuugh .__Stay away from me, you jerk." _She pushed him off her making him fall on the ground.

"_Wait. Where-!"_ Kakashi looked at Sakura's running figure. _"Now how will I explain this to Minato?"_

"_Don't look at me, Kakashi-sensei. I'm leaving too."_ Naruto grabbed his things and then ran.

Kakashi looked at the four baskets with fish and then sighed deeply. _"Nice job, Kakashi."_

**End of flashback**

"Kakashi-san? Kakashi-san?"

"Hum what?" The silver haired man woke up from his thoughts. "Sorry, Iruka I was distracted by a moment."

"You were thinking about them weren't you?" His friend asked. "I can't stop imaging how Naruto and Sky are grown. I mean it's been 6 years since they were mere Genin and they left to train."

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about them too."

"Well, but they'll be here at any minute. I heard that Naruto's training with Jiraya is over and Sky is coming from Kirigakure. The current Mizukage really likes her."

"Kakashi-sensei." An old and beautiful eighteen year old Sakura appeared. "We're preparing the arrival party for Naruto and Sky. Four more hands would be very useful."

"Let's go then." Iruka got up. "I'm so proud of my students." He started to cry.

"Keep those tears for their arrival, Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Okay so let's get going." Sakura gave to her first sensei a scarf.

"Thank you." He smiled.

* * *

**Naruto and Sky**

"Oh stop, Naruto you idiot." WHACK.

"Ouch, Sky that hurts." Naruto said while rubbing his forehead.

"I told you to stop." The blue haired young woman said while pushing her shirt down. "Jiraya is-!"

"He's not here. I saw him with two women back there." Naruto grabbed Sky's waist. "Besides we need to relax. Don't you think?" His smirk grew.

"Don't start what you can't -!"

"Can't what? This?" Naruto pushed Sky to the ground. "Who would say that we were together?" he kissed her neck making her laugh.

"B-But we're not together, Naruto." She said between laughs.

Those words made him stop for good.

"What?" He looked at her eyes.

"Aww my sexy blondie boy." She caressed his face. "This became just sex when you called me, Sakura." She pushed him off her.

"It was unintentional." He defended himself.

"Okay, then. So from now on I will call you Sasuke Uchiha."

"HAH you wouldn't do that." He said in a challenge voice.

"Oh yeah. Why not? Hum?" She crossed her arms and grinned.

"Oh well." Naruto started to walk around her. "Because Sasuke and you are like family. Brother and sister to be more specific." A foxy grin appeared.

"That's true." She grinned back.

"See?"

"So I've no choice to end our sex life."

"What?"

"That's right, blondie. From now on our relationship will be like the old times."

"You can't be serious, Sky." Naruto waved with his hands. "Ok." He calmed down and closed his eyes. "You won't resist me. You'll back to me." He affirmed.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"Eheheh. Well..." he started to walk around her again. "I saw you were jealous when we were on that small village."

"Puff, no I wasn't."

"Oh, yes you were. All those women around me…You didn't like it at all." He said grinning.

"They were only around you because you're very similar to your father." She said grinning back.

"Now you're making excuses." He turned his face.

"Oh, now I'm making excuses? So tell me WHY did you introduce yourself as Konoha's Yellow Flash, when they were "all" over you?"

Naruto started to cough and then accused her. "Did you imagine my father when we made sex?"

"What?" She asked bewilder. "Are you stupid? That's doesn't make sense at all."

"Ah I knew it. You-!" WHACK. "That hurts."

"I'm not like you. From now on we're just friends." She turned her back at him and started to walk away.

"No, Sky. I'm sorry." He ran after her. "I didn't mean it."

"Too bad."

Naruto stopped and pointed his finger at her. "You know what? I think you're only doing this because you were planning on breaking up with me."

A pinecone was thrown at his head. "Idiot."

"Hah I knew it. You could at least be honest with me."

"Go to hell."

"Okay whatever. I'll find someone else who wants to be with me. Maybe Sakura is better."

...

"Hn". He kicked a pinecone and put his hands in his pockets. "Women."

* * *

**Konoha**

"Sasuke-kun, I brought four more hands." Sakura said pointing to Iruka and Kakashi.

"Good. Help me with this." He said while giving her the decorations. "Shimuka see if Chouji is eating the chips."

"Yes, dear." The black-haired woman said.

Sakura looked to the ground and then at Sasuke. "Do you remember when we were kids?"

"Yes."

"Do you even like her?"

"Sakura not now." Sasuke looked from the corner of his eyes.

"Answer me this, Sasuke." She grabbed his hand. "Do you _like_ her?"

Sasuke's eyes didn't change at all. He still had that Uchiha way to look at people emotionless. "She's my fiancé, Sakura and I agreed to marry her. It's obvious I like her."

Sakura's eyes betrayed sadness but even if he was going to marry she never stopped loving him. "Your father arranged your marriage."

Sasuke pulled his hand off and looked straight to her eyes."I like you as a teammate. You're beautiful and a powerful woman. But you need to move on and you'll find the one."

"I still love you, Sasuke. We never know what will happen in the future."

"Just don't, Sakura. I love my fiancé and I will marry her. You apparently didn't grow up at all." He said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't grow up either. You're only going to marry her because she's an Uchiha. And the mostly important of all, to please your father."

Sasuke stood silent. He moved forward and said calmly. "_End_ of discussion."

"Fine, as you wish."

Then he turned his back at her and went straight to his fiancé. Sakura locked eyes with his back. Hope never dies.

* * *

**Naruto, Sky and Jiraya**

After their small "arguing", Naruto kept glaring at Sky who would eventually share sexy glances with young men who passed by.

"Look, Sky." Jiraya pointed out. "A small waterfall, don't you wanna to refresh yourself?"

"Good try ero-sennin, but I'm fine." She smirked.

"Well…" He ran to her side. "I'm going to refresh myself, if you wanna join in, just let me know." He gave his infamous perv grin.

Naruto's eyes became white hearing her giggle. "We should return to Konoha, now." He crossed his arms while watching Jiraya undressing himself and making biceps to Sky who wanted to laugh hard.

"I'm so sweaty, let's bath girls." Jiraya's pervert sensor caught a group of girls undressing near the water.

"T-T-T-Back?" He started to drool. "T-BACK…" The ero-sennin started to run towards the girls, made a perfect back flip and landed near them. "Hi, my name is Jiraya, the legendary Sennin."

Sky looked to the girls and smiled. "He's such a perv." A gust of wind threw her to the ground."What the hell." She got up and glared.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm Konoha's Yellow flash, Minato Namikaze." Naruto made his father's pose.

The group screamed and ran to Naruto who started to blush, leaving a very pissed off Jiraya and of course, Sky.

"He's not the Konoha's Yellow Flash." The pervert Sennin pointed his finger at him. "He's his son."

"You're just jealous." A green haired-girl said clutching into Naruto's arms.

"Whaaa?"

"Boys?" Sky called. "We should get going." She adjusted her clothes.

"He's not-"

"Which of you ladies want to see me use my special technique that I created myself."

The girls squealed and blushed.

"The name is _rasengan_….ehehehehh…"

"WHAT?" Jiraya went to Naruto and when he was about to unmask him, Sky appeared between them.

"That's enough. Let's go back to Konoha." She grabbed them by the ears and when she was about to pull them she heard a male voice complaining with one of the girls.

"Tirana what are you doing in those conditions?" The young male fumed while looking to Naruto and Jiraya.

Sky released Naruto and Jiraya and in a blink of an eye, she threw herself to the man's back. "I'll be arrested for rape but I don't care." The young man blushed feeling her breasts touching his nose.

"Hey." The green-haired girl shouted. "Stay away from my man."

"I don't see your name on him so please yourself with those two." She grabbed the man's face. "I'm going to have so much fun."

Jiraya started to drool, seeing Sky's bra and grabbed his book. "This is perfect for my new heroine's image."

"SKY?"

The young female smirked sexily to the young male who blushed hard. "My name is Sky and yours?"

Naruto released the girls and appeared behind the flirty girl. "You're right, we should go back." He grabbed her by the belly and puffed away.

"Wait you two. I didn't finish drawing." The pervert Sennin grabbed his clothes and vanished.

Naruto tossed Sky to the ground. "What was that for?"

"What's your problem, Naruto?" She got up and glared at the blond."I just want to have some fun."

"And about us?"

"There are no us." She made it clear. "You should grab one of those girls and have fun. You're young and-!" She looked to Jiraya.

"Yes, yes, yes. A powerful heroine who her weakness is a homeless blond kid who-!"

...

...

...

"Homeless kid?"

Jiraya coughed and started to walk away. "I'm going to sit behind that tree and let you two chat."

"That's so unoriginal." Sky huffed.

"That's not the important. Why are you like this?"

"So what? Since my childhood that I'm a flirty person, Naruto. And you know it. I like to have fun with others and I think you should do the same."

"That's not good for your image." He crossed his arms.

"Wait, what? So men can do whatever they want with a woman and the women can't do the same thing with men?"

"It's not that." Naruto exhaled deeply. "I really like you." He looked to her dark pink eyes. "And it hurts me knowing that you act that way towards others."

"Naruto." Sky approached the blond boy."I like you too but can you live with someone who likes to flirt? I try very hard to not be like this but it's so hard to stop."

"That's why I'm here, silly." He grabbed her by the waist and brought her close. "I will make some changes."

"Oh really?" She asked rubbing her nose on his chin. "What changes?"

"I will tell you later. Right now it's inappropriate since ero-sennin is spying on us." Naruto gestured with his head towards the tree.

Sky giggled seeing his white hair and eyes shining. "Let's go. I'm missing the others."

"Agree." Naruto kissed Sky, grabbed her hand and walked away.

"Wait." Jiraya ran to where they were chatting. "That's it? There is no action?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well since today I'm officially 21 years old, I wanted to give you something special. Hope you have a good time reading it ;)

P.s- If you think there are OOC then you're right.


End file.
